


Newsies OC Week Day 7

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: OC, i am finally done putting all of these in here, i knows its like months late but oh well, i really dont care, newsies oc, newsies oc week, oc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Newsies OC Week Day 7: Dreams (headcanons)





	Newsies OC Week Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> wow finally the last one whoooooo

-Sketch is what many people would consider a dreamer

\- she often daydreams about what would happen if she was rich (and how she’d help all her friends)

\- her main dream is to become some sort of artist

\- even if it’s painting backdrops for Medda or illustrating books, Sketch wants art to be her future

\- she really likes drawing portraits of people, they are really fun for her (and they pay well) so that’s probably what she would want to do

\- she wants to be able to keep in touch with all of the newsies after they age out of selling papes (because she knows that would happen sooner or later)

\- her perfect future would have them all living really close to each other and getting together at least once a week (she knows it probably won’t happen)

\- she really wants to share an apartment with some of her friends (Ace, Crutchie, Race, Romeo) after they finish selling papers so she can stay close with her family (mostly closer with Romeo, hint hint)

\- realistically, the only one she’d probably end up living with would be Ace

\- she really wants to travel the world and see a bunch of different places (with a bunch of her friends) but she knows that she will never be able to afford it

\- Sketch also has some private dreams that she never told anyone, like wanting to learn how to dance, and help run the Newsboy Union after she gets too old to sell

\- she also really wants to be able to learn how to play some sort of instrument, but they are all so expensive she’d never be able to get her hands on one

\- she also really wants to be able to go to school

\- even if it’s just saving up enough to get someone to come and teach her what she missed through the years would be absolutely incredible to her

\- she knows that she probably won’t be able to accomplish most of her dreams, but she always says “It doesn’t cost anythin’ or hurt anyone ta be a dreamer,” so she doesn’t really care


End file.
